Back In Time
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Anthony Goldstien goes back in time to fix some wrongs... Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry History of Magic Assignment 12 and the Russian Roulette Challenge on HPFCF!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for Assignment 12 in History of Magic class on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum… It will also have a challenge in it from the Russian Roulette challenge on HPFCF! This story will be AU! Enjoy! Added in a prompt from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge (AYCEtDIC) on HPFCF!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Short Lesson: The Time Turner** The time-turner is an hourglass that resembles a necklace and allows its user to travel but in time. To travel to the past, one turns the turner the same number of hours one would like to revisit. However, be warned! Traveling back in time for longer than a few hours many cause possible damage to the user of the time-turner and to time itself!

 **Final Task:** Write about any character using a time-turner to travel backwards in time.

(HPFCF) Russian Roulette: Ravenclaw – Anthony Goldstein

AYCEtDIC: 102. (character) Anthony Goldstein

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Anthony Goldstein frowned down at the device in his hands. He knew what it was and how it worked. The only thing he wasn't quite sure of is how far back in time he wanted to go. He knew that if he didn't want to see Ravenclaw house lose its prestige that he needed to go back to at least his fourth year if not sooner. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he slowly and carefully turned the dial on his time turner. He had decided that he would go back to the beginning which would be his second year and one Luna Lovegood's first year.

As he felt himself being flung back in time he could only hope and pray that he would be able to save Ravenclaw house. He knew that most of the students in his house didn't deserve for it to be saved but those that would come after the ones who bullied Luna did deserve for it to be saved. He would do this time what he had been too scared to do the first time around. He would stick up for Luna and team up with Harry Potter in making sure that Luna had the school experience that she should have had to begin with.

When he felt himself stop spinning he knew that he was back in the time he wanted to be at the time he wanted to be. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he stepped out of the broom closet that he was in. He would make sure that this time around Luna knew that she wasn't alone. He was finally doing what was right and not what was easy. As he walked the halls of Hogwarts once more in 1992 he tried to remember where Luna would be at right that moment.

As he walked down the hallway he heard someone cry out and knew instinctively that it was Luna. He hurried his pace and got to her just as four older boys backed her into a corner. He drew his wand and without thinking sent a patronus message to Harry, Professor Flitwick, and even Professor Snape. He knew that he had to do that in order to make sure Dumbledore didn't try to cover this up. He wasn't about to let the heiress of his house be abused once again and it swept under the rug like it had been before.

He then stunned the four older boys just as he heard running feet coming his way. He slowly made his way over to Luna as he took his outer robe off and wrapped it around the younger girl just as Professor Snape came running into view with Harry Potter on his heels. He pointed at the four boys on the floor. "They had her backed into a corner when I came upon them. The oldest one was reaching for Luna's clothes again as I stunned him."

Professor Snape's eyes hardened. "Miss Lovegood, are you alright?"

Luna clung to Anthony. "Anthony saved me, Professor."

Anthony pulled Luna into his side. "I'll never let you be harmed again, Luna. Why don't you go to Harry while I talk to Professor Snape and Flitwick? I promise that Harry won't let you be hurt and that I will keep you in my line of sight at all times. Okay?"

Luna nodded as she whispered "Alright."

Harry stepped forward and nodded at Anthony. "I got her, Goldstein."

Anthony nodded and then walked over to where Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick were standing and talking. He pulled them a little further up the hall. "I have come back in time from the year 2000 because Ravenclaw ceased to be a house at Hogwarts due to the treatment of the Ravenclaw heir. When Luna Lovegood stepped into Hogwarts in 1992 her dorm mates and older students preceded to make her life a living hell just because she was different."

He stopped for a second to get his thoughts straight in his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "After the war was over it got worse because those who went to school with Luna didn't like the fact that she ended up with Potter and that she was one of the select few who helped him finish off Riddle for good. Hogwarts is sentient for the most part and was disgusted with the way one of her heirs was being treated. Finally, after a year Hogwarts completely shut down Ravenclaw house because of the way it's students were being. I have come back in time to hopefully change all that."

He then took his wand out and said "I, Anthony Edward Goldstein, due hereby swear on my magic and my life that everything I have told Professors Snape and Flitwick is the truth best to my knowledge. So mote it be!"

Professor Flitwick swore. "We will be having a longer conversation soon about just what is being done to Miss Lovegood, Mr. Goldstein. Is there a reason why you only alerted Mr. Potter, Severus erm Professor Snape, myself, and not the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall?"

Anthony snorted. "The Headmaster isn't someone I trust and neither is Professor McGonagall. So far this year you two have done more to stop people from harassing Potter than either of them have and one of them is his Head of House while the other is the Headmaster. I alerted Potter to what was going on because if Luna and Potter get together sooner than they did in the timeline I left then maybe he will also be able to stop some of the bullying that is going on. I may not know this Harry that well yet, but I know the Harry that I left and he isn't one who will stand by when someone is being bullied. Not after he was bullied and abused growing up."

Professor Snape scowled at that. "Are you saying Potter is abused, Mr. Goldstein?"

Anthony nodded curtly. "Look at him, Professor Snape, and I mean really look at him. He is way shorter and smaller than he should be for his age. He tends to jump when there are loud noises. Even now he is trying to keep Luna safe, but he is constantly looking around like he is awaiting an attack that isn't going to happen. His so called best male friend keeps him from making other friends because he was ordered to. He needs protecting just as much as Luna does and if I have to be the one to do it then I will. I won't sit back again and watch as he gets vilified by everyone for something he isn't to blame for. I won't sit back and watch as he gets sent back home to abusive relatives. I plan not only to change Luna's school years, but Harry's as well."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "What can we do to help?"

Anthony smiled slightly at that. "First we get Harry and Luna to the hospital wing and get them checked out fully. We then get Amelia Bones here not only because of what happened to Luna, but because there is a murderer sleeping in the second year Gryffindor's boys' dorm room in the form of a rat with one of its toes cut off. The rat is an animagus who happens to be Peter Pettigrew and is the one who betrayed the Potter's. There is a horocrux hidden in the Room of Requirement that the Goblins can get rid. Harry is also a horocrux which the Goblin's can once again get rid of without killing him. The thing currently petrifying the students is a basilisk which was set loose by Ginny Weasley who is possessed by Voldemort due to another horocrux. Not to mention a horocrux in Bellatrix LeStrange's Gringotts vault. I know of at least two others and where they are at also."

Professor Snape swore long and hard. "Filius, send a message to Amelia Bones and tell her to floo into the Hospital Wing with several aurors and some Unspeakable's. Mr. Goldstein, you and I will be taking Miss Lovegood and Mr. Potter to the infirmary where we will then lock it down so that nobody can interfere in what we are going to do."

Anthony nodded before he walked back over to Luna and Harry. "We are going to the infirmary, Luna and Potter. When we get there I want you two to do what you are told to do. I promise you that I will explain later why it was necessary. Alright?"

Harry swallowed hard, but nodded when he saw the look in the other boy's eyes. He knew that Anthony must have some kind of plan and decided to see what it was and how it played out. He had overheard some of what Anthony had told the two Professors. "Alright, Goldstein. Luna, are you okay to walk or do you need me to carry you?"

Luna blushed. "I can walk, Harry, but thank you. Anthony, thank you for what you did."

Anthony shook his head even as he smiled slightly. "I'm just glad that I was able to stop them, Luna. Now come let us get to the infirmary." He waited until Luna and Harry started walking before he fell into step behind them with Professor Snape walking in front of them. At least he was off to a good start on his personal mission. He could only hope that it would continue to go as good so that he could finish it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Anthony stood off to the side while Harry and Luna were both being examined by not only the Hogwarts Medi-Witch, but by Healer from St Mungo's hospital and two aurors. He looked at the woman next to him. "Madam Bones, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Dumbledore everything that I have told you until everything is said and done. I want to make sure that he can't interfere in Harry's or Luna's life any more than he already has. It is because of him either directly or indirectly that both of them have had hard times here at Hogwarts. It is because of him directly that Harry Potter has had a harder life than he should have and would still be having if I hadn't taken the steps that I have to make sure that not only Luna, but him have the life that they should have whether it be in school or outside of school."

Amelia Bones nodded currently. "I promise you that Albus Dumbledore won't know anything until he is brought before the Wizengamot for his part in all of this. As for arresting Peter Pettigrew goes I will just say that I received intel that he was here at Hogwarts and acted on it. Luckily for us he is out of school due to the Minister summoning him on something he thought up after I told him about the situation here. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall are currently at the Ministry so we need to act now. Severus, while I know you won't like this I need you to stay here and guard Mr. Potter. If for some reason Pettigrew escapes us he will come looking for young Harry and you are the best person I know to make sure that he doesn't succeed in getting close to the boy."

Professor Snape nodded curtly. He didn't like it, but he agreed because he didn't really like the idea of letting Harry or Luna out of his sight right now. "I don't like the idea of letting Mr. Potter or Miss Lovegood out of my sight anyways. I will stay here to guard them. Will you be taking Mr. Goldstein with you?"

Amelia shook her head. "I think it best that I leave him here with you for now. As soon as Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood have been checked over get them to Gringotts for the ritual that Mr. Goldstein mentioned. I have already alerted them that they would be coming and why. We need this dealt with quickly so that Dumbledore can't try anything with Mr. Potter." She then turned to look at Anthony. "You go with them, Mr. Goldstein. You can tell the Goblins everything."

Anthony nodded. "I'll tell them everything. If we can end this tonight or by the end of the week, then I can focus on making those in Ravenclaw who have mistreated Luna realize their mistake and make them pay for their mistreatment. Besides I don't think that Harry nor Luna are going to let each other or me out of their sight anytime soon."

Amelia chuckled slightly. "I think you are right. My aurors are getting the diary and the diadem and they will bring them to Gringotts. I will meet you there when I have Pettigrew. We will be joined by the Minister."

Anthony smirked. "At least the Minister seems to want to help this time around compared to the first time around." He watched as Madam Bones walked out of the infirmary with ten aurors behind her along with his head of house Professor Flitwick. He then turned to Madam Pomphrey, the Healer from St. Mungo's, and the two aurors. "What is the verdict with Luna and Potter?"

Poppy sighed. "Miss Lovegood has some bruises and a sprained ankle and wrist which will heal by tomorrow. I have taken pictures of her injuries for evidence against the four boys that attacked her. Mr. Potter unfortunately has several bones that will need to be re-broken because they didn't heal properly. He is also severely malnourished and there is evidence of old internal injuries. This is the worst case of abuse I have seen since Severus was in school. I told the Headmaster about it, but he always ignored what I said and told me he would handle it."

Anthony shook his head. "He did that in my old timeline, but never did anything about it. He liked having Harry come to him and look up to him. He liked the power that it gave him. He isn't going to like the fact that Harry is now out of his reach. That is why I said that we needed to get this done quickly and quietly. I think you will find that Harry is the heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin. He is the heir to Gryffindor by blood and Slytherin by conquest. Between Luna and Potter, they own the school since the Hufflepuff line has died out. I do believe I have changed enough already that Ravenclaw house will not be closed down."

Severus snorted. "That was no longer an option once you told your Head of House and me everything that you did, Mr. Goldstein. There was no way we were going to let what we learned go unpunished. Those who have bullied Miss Lovegood will find themselves in detention at the very least and expelled at the worst. Poppy, is it safe for us to take Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood to Gringotts? We need to get them out of here before Albus and Minerva return."

Poppy nodded. "They are safe to travel, Severus."

Severus nodded curtly. "Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood we are going to go to Gringotts now. We will talk about all this later on. Come along, Mr. Goldstein."

Anthony had to bite back a laugh. He didn't think that his Potions Professor would like the fact that he was laughing at him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Anthony couldn't help, but smile as he watched everything he set in motion play out. Two days after going back in time all of Tom Riddle's horcruxes were destroyed so his waif didn't even get the chance to come back after it tried possessing the wrong animal. He had enjoyed the house meeting that Professor Flitwick had called. He loved seeing everyone get put in their place. He shook his head as he realized that almost the whole Ravenclaw Quidditch team had been suspended and that all, but Penelope Clearwater had lost their prefect badges.

A week after he came back in time Dumbledore had been fired from all his positions and sentenced to five years in Azkaban. Now he watched as things changed for the better and couldn't help but smile. He knew without a doubt that he had changed enough that Ravenclaw would never close down. He was happy that he had come back in time and not just because he saved the Hogwarts house he loved, but because he had found two best friends and knew that nothing would separate them ever.


End file.
